percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Raise of the Raze: Chapter 7
Hippolyta's P.O.V When we left the camp to our quest, I don't know precisely how much time we are given to rescue the gods, Annabeth and Josh. The first stop, is Sahara desert. I hear it is the hottest and driest desert of all. Annabeth would not survive another moment in there, she needs to be rescued fast. But I figure that Josh could hold on a little longer, because he is strong and had an immense amount of willpower. So, I summoned the grey sisters, and a taxi appeared out of nowhere. The three ladies perked up, one of them holding an eyeball. "How can we help, our demigods?" I looked at my friends, and said. "We need a ride to Sahara Desert, fast!" The grey sisters agreed to take us to the desert for free, because my mom had promised me that I would gained a free ride by the grey sisters. The taxi transformed into a bus, large enough for the 3 of us. As the bus drove, I went to sleep. In my dreams, I saw Annabeth Chase, being tied up, her hands behind her back and her mouth is gagged. Hey face and her skin had become red from the heat and the cold changing back and forth and since this is in the middle of the day, she is sweating a lot. Just then, a figure appeared in front of her. I recognized who this is. This is Krios, the titan of stars and constellations, lord of the south. "Poor dear demigod." He approached Annabeth's red form. "Don't worry, you will enter your eternal sleep soon or later." Annabeth whimpered from her gag, and started slithering towards the shade, but her strength is no more. She cannot move anymore. Annabeth sweats more, and the scene changed. This time, the scene is about Josh McLean, one of my bestest friend ever. He is in Hawaii Beach. He is hanging upside down from a crane with him being chained with his hands behind his back and his mouth tape gagged. Just then, Theia appeared beside him. "Hello Josh!" She said. "Remember me?" "Mmmmmmmmmmmmmfffffffffffffff!!!!!!" Josh started to writhe and struggled against the chains. He started to cry. "Oh, don't cry Josh." She held his cheeks. "You're going enjoy peace at last, Josh. So don't waste this moment of torture for nothing Josh!" Just then, Heart woke me up, and it turns out that we have almost reached Sahara Desert. Just then, I saw a minotaur, he is coming in this way fast. I decided to deal with it. Just as the minotaur going to grab my friends, I wrestled the minotaur down. I grabbed his horns and ripped it apart. Then, I threw the minotaur high, and he went screaming as he went down. The minotaur crashed on the ground and disintegrated. Just then, I felt that we have entered the Sahara Desert. Thankfully we brought our packs with us so we won't be complaining with dehydration, and since I am the child of the earth, I am still regenerating, whenever I touch the earth. Category:The Raise of the Raze Category:Chapter Page